Sergei Izotov
Sergei Izotov was born in 1959, in Tambov Oblast in the Soviet Union. His father was a Tank Division commander and a Hero of the Soviet Union in WWII. After graduating from the Military-Diplomatic Academy of Intelligence, Izotov served as a Spetsnaz Commando in the First and Second Chechen Wars, earning a fearsome reputation. He commanded the 6th Spetsnaz Brigade from 1998 to 2006, and rose to Head of Airborne Troops from 2007 to 2012. Promoted to General of the Army and appointed Chief of the GRU (Russian Military Intelligence) in 2012, Izotov's polite, even avuncular exterior gives little indication of the realpolitik machinations at work in his head. Personality General Sergei Izotov is the commander of the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigades. He is a ruthless and calculating individual who often uses the threat of execution and exile to Siberia as a potential punishment to his commanders, he is also quite uncaring about casualties by describing wounded units as useless. Sergei played a vital role in the orchestration of the events leading up to the Third World War in 2020, indeed he was pivotal in the conflict even occurring. Sergei reveals during the games prologue that it is the Russian government that has funded and equipped the Forgotten Army. He also reveals that he is the man responsible for organizing this deception. Izotov briefed a Russian Spetsnaz Colonel to defend the Minsk refinery from the Forgotten Army attack that Sergei knew the exact time of, he also briefed the colonel to not allow any serious damage to important equipment but that damage to buildings will look good for the news cameras, showing both his cynicism and an awareness of media power. He was also responsible for the Forgotten Army's attacks on the JFK Space Center as well as Europe's petrol plant, and a attack was also launched in the Balkans. False evidence was also planted under his direction that implicated Europe's defense minister Pulain was behind the Forgotten Army's attacks leading to US Black Ops and JSF troops attacking Copenhagen, an invasion Europe later counter-attacked. He also ordered the attack by Spetsnaz forces disguised as terrorists on one of Europe's Uplink sites, taking over a European Laser satellite which he later used to shoot down the Freedom 4 lifter, framing Europe. This action led to World War 3 breaking out. His explanation of these acts is that the USA and Europe would be eventually allied against Russia. General Izotov briefs the various SGB colonels and the General of the Alpha brigade before operations. Unlike both Amadou and Scott Mitchell Izotov has absolutely no concern for either the welfare or lives of the soldiers under his command. However, his orchestration of the Russian war effort and the deception of both Europe and the USA shows a calculating and intelligent commander. Ranks, Medals, Ribbons, Badges Unlike the other two Generals, Izotov is seen in full dress uniform with all of his ribbons and several medals in clear view. This allows some of his service history to be read: *Colonel-General (three large stars) *Army uniform (green) *Golden Star of the Hero of the Russian Federation *''Unidentified'' medal (right chest), pattern matches the following: **Honored Military Pilot of the Russian Federation, or **Honored Military Navigator of the Russian Federation *Order of St George 4th Class *Order of Suvorov *Order of Kutuzov *Order "For the Merit to the Fatherland" (possibly) *Order of the Red Star (Soviet) *Order "For Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces of the USSR" (class unknown) The effort to account to all of the ribbons is ongoing and is significantly hampered by lack of high-resolution images and a full gallery of service ribbons. Category:Characters Category:Spetsnaz Category:Russian Federation